csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaguar XJ13
The Jaguar XJ13 is a concept car that got stuck in development and didn't come out to see the race track. Wanting a car to compete at 24 Hours of Le Mans, Jaguar decided to gradually develop a mid-engined race car. However, with the project going at an extremely slow pace due to other projects being prioritized over the XJ13's development, the XJ13 eventually became obsolete due to the development of the Ford GT40 in 1967. As such, the project was discontinued, with only one Jaguar XJ13 having been built by Jaguar. In the future, with the upcoming launch of the Jaguar E-Type, it was asked that the Jaguar E-Type be compared to the one XJ13 that was developed in 1966. However, a Jaguar test driver ended up crashing the XJ13. In the future, an inexact replica was made, which is now displayed in a motor museum. In-game, the Jaguar XJ13 is quite an odd vehicle. Initially, it would appear as if it were well-rounded, but through upgrading it, the Jaguar XJ13 statistically appears to be a menace, sporting a very high power stat of 796. Its grip isn't a slouch either, coming at 6939, with about 1000 grip (which constitutes 50 of the 107 performance ranking points the XJ13 gets) being added through upgrades. Its weight and gearbox are unimpressive, however, as the XJ13 weighs 2352 pounds, and its gearbox makes a 250 millisecond shift delay which is one of the worst in tier. As well, 10 of the 107 performance ranking points the XJ13 obtains is from the last engine upgrade, where a whopping 170 power is added. Its power is also the main source for significant wheelspin in the first gear, and significant wheelspin in the second if the player activates nitrous early in the gear. Its top speed is uninspiring, as it'll finish the quarter mile at 166 MPH, which can be upgraded with the Crew members. Its performance on the quarter mile is inconsistent, and for the most part, quite bad, as the XJ13 has the potential to finish at a little over 9 seconds precisely without super nitrous or crew member help at 620 power ranking. Due to this, the XJ13 is a poor choice offline. In multiplayer, however, the XJ13 can become quite powerful with the more crew members added onto it, as its top speed and acceleration will increase. Overall, however, the XJ13 is one of the worst vehicles in tier 5 to drive, as almost all other vehicles can actually finish races in less than nine seconds, with the lone exceptions being the Ferrari 250 GTO and the Maserati Bora Gr.4. Specifation * Year: 1966 (1 produced) * Engine: Jaguar 5.0 L Natural Aspiration DOHC V12 * Power: 374.3 kw / 502 bhp @ 7600 rpm * Torque: Unknown. * Transmission: 5DS25 ZF Transaxle * Drivetrain: Mid Longitudinal Engine, RWD Trivia *Only one paint scheme exists on the Jaguar XJ13. However, several decals are available for use, contrarily to the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale, which is also notorious for its lack of customization options. *Jaguar XJ13 is very bad car overall one should not waste gold in buying this car or other jaguar broadspeed XJC. Category:Jaguar Category:Tier 5 Category:Racing Car Category:Classic Racing Car